


Seeing Who You Are: A Look into How I Write These Characters

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Yup, I'm writing these characters! I started with Blueberry because he's very interesting, and I wanted to show how I view him.Know what I don't view? My tumblr~! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/





	Seeing Who You Are: A Look into How I Write These Characters

Blueberry dried his hands on the rag, and carefully folded it before putting it back on the rack beside the sink. His brow bones furrowed when he noticed the rack itself was crooked, and after a bit of work, it was finally aligned with the window. He sighed and leaned against the wooden counter, and watched as the sun slowly made its way through the milky orange sky. Stretch could be seen leaning against the porch, and smoke curled out of his eye sockets and into the air. Their mate sat on the porch next to him, a ball between their feet, and a grin on their face. **  
**

Stretch took the cigarette from between his teeth to same something, probably one of those weird tongue twisters he liked, and the human snickered into their hand. Their human spent a lot of time with Stretch. It wasn’t too surprising since the two worked at the same office place. While Stretch did IT, they worked as a secretary for Stretch’s boss. That allowed them to bond more with Stretch and have a bond he just didn’t have with them.

The screechy bang of the screen door shook him from his musings, and he spun around to find you taking off your shoes at the back door. “Hey, Blue! What’re you up to?”

He quickly hid his hands behind his back as he watched them sit at the table. “I WAS JUST CLEANING.”

“I kinda figured.” They pointed to the counter top. “Your gloves are off.”

He could feel his eye lights escape their star shape, and become small pinpricks.” OH… I GUESS THEY WERE GIVING ME A HAND WITH THE DISHES.”

They rolled their eyes at the horrible pun, and dug their phone out of their pocket. While they were distracted Blueberry snatched up his gloves, and spun back around towards the pantry door. He stared down at his hands, and as usual, he could taste bile in his mouth when he stared at the burnt and crooked bones. Years of hard labor no one else wanted to do in the Underground had made his hands a mess. Not something a fleshy human would ever want contact with on their delicate and soft skin.

“Better than Papyrus…”

“Huh?”

Blueberry shoved the hands in their home in the leather gloves he had made, before twisting around to look at the human. He gave them a wide smile, and his eye lights twisted back into the stars they loved so much. “I SAID WE SHOULD CALL IN PAPYRUS. IT’S GETTING LATE AND DINNER WILL BURN!”

“You actually cooked?” They raised an eyebrow. “You want to save us or something?”   
  
“PAPYRUS IS STILL LEARNING, SWEETHEART.”

“He puts glitter in the pudding every time.”

“NO ONE SAID IT WOULD BE IN THIS LIFETIME.”

They shook their head and pushed themselves up from the table. As they opened the door, he grabbed their upper arm, and they turned back to look at him. He stared up at them, and for a moment he wanted the truth to spill out of his face. He wanted to tell them that he was the older sibling, that his hands were ugly, that his bandana hid most of the horrible cracks along his neck and the back of his skull, that he kept things ever so clean because he hated the idea of everything covered in dust.

That he had met them a thousand times, and this was the first time they had bothered taking him as a mate.

But he only grinned up at them, and pressed a kiss to their cheek before allowing them to go get his brother. When the door shut he slumped against the refrigerator, and resisted the urge to tighten his bandana.

“I believe in you, sweetheart. I’m a delusional fool, afterall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm writing these characters! I started with Blueberry because he's very interesting, and I wanted to show how I view him.
> 
> Know what I don't view? My tumblr~! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
